My Precious
by punky1012
Summary: <html><head></head>A SasuHina Fan-fic</html>


My Precious...

-Beginning-

She was there in the waterfall with her blue-ink hair she glistened against the blue water, she was beautiful!

"Hinata!" Sasuke thought

He really didn't notice it was her till he saw her cute pale eyes that reflected the moon

He stepped closer and then noticed her clothes were spread on a rock!

"Oh crap she's naked!" he thought so he backed away and suddenly fell back because he slipped on a rock.

"Who's there!" she gasped

Sasuke stayed quite…..

Hinata grabbed a towel and covered herself and quickly changed.

Sasuke performed a teleportation Jutsu to get away and went straight to the team Taka hide out

Hinata got out of the waterfall and found a sword with the Uchiha symbol on it she whispered to herself "Uchiha Sasuke?"

She thought to herself why would he be here? But then again it might have not been him he could have got his sword stolen but she doubted that 'Uchiha Sasuke' a very talented ninja would let anyone touch his things not to mention his sword.

So she made her way back to the Hyuga compound and was stopped by neji her cousin talented but sometimes really selfish and rude ninja.

"Hinata-Sama, where have you been! And why do you carry this sword?"

"ano, I-I w-was t-t-training again, and this sword.." she stopped herself when she could because if neji took the sword he would go straight to her father and the best person to give this too is Naruto because this could be a very good way to track the missing Uchiha Sasuke.

She built up the courage and said"I have to go Neji-neesan!" and dashed of into the center of Konoha.

Sasuke got back to his quite hide out, and realised "my sword! My fucking sword! Shit!" So he ran in to find no one "wtf?" he thought, he looked round and there was a letter on the ground near the fire place.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Me (Suigetsu), Karin and Jugo are leaving we are tired of you bulling us. We have no need to be helping you anymore you just complain like a whiney emo all the time and we feel nothing for you._

_And in a result in that we all hate you even Karin who I would like to add is going to be my wife and we are all moving to Konoha. Maybe we will send you a post card..._

_Lots of love Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo_

Sasuke wasn't very bothered by this, what really bothered him was the sword so he said to himself "damn it I go to friggin wash my hair, get caught up watching some girl fucking dancing round a waterfall, how could I Sasuke Uchiha get side tracked and loose my sword over HINATA HYUGA! WTF! Urrrgghhh!"

Then he thought "but she does have a NICE body, anybody could have been distracted!"

Then he thought "But IM AN UCHIHA! An Uchiha doesn't think like this!"

"Wait then im not a normal male"

So he paced back and forth going through all the ways a male should act up against the way and Uchiha should act. Then came to the normal conclusion to go look for his precious sword.

-The meeting-

Hinata ran to narutos apartment then thought "wait, what am I doing? I can do this , I can barley talk to the guy , why did I run here!" while she said that she stepped further and further away from the door.

"Oh hi Hinata-chan, are you here to see me?"

Hinata jumped to hear it, she thought "why is N-naruto-kun here!" then started hitting her head thinking "are you an idiot Hinata HE LIVES HERE!"

Naruto just stood there watching her make a fool of herself with a confused goofy look smeared all over his face.

Then Hinata remembered "he is still here what am I doing?"

"Are you ok Hinata-chan?"

She took a deep breath and said while holding the sword in his view "i-i f-found t-this w-while i-i w-was t-training!"

Naruto looked at the sword and realised that was the sword that Sasuke has, he said while forcefully grapping her shoulders "that's sasuke sword, Hinata did you see him!"

Hinata gasped, a bright red blush ran across her face, she could feel it she was going to faint...

Naruto shook her and grabbed her tighter and said in an angry tone "Answer me!"

Hinata was no longer flushed she was scared so she answered him "N-no"

Naruto shook her once again and pushed her to the wall "DONT LIE TO ME!"

Hinata had never been so scared before in her life because the person she truly looked up to and admired with all of her heart was hurting her and shouting at her!

"I-Im n-not l-lying t-t-to you!" she cried

Sasuke got back to the waterfall, "good she's not here, so no distractions!"

He looked for over and hour and couldn't find it "damn it!"

"She must've taken it!"

So he quickly ran towards Konoha and hid in a tree near the Hyuga compound and he could hear people shouting.

"WHERE IS HINATA!

"I don't know my lord she hasn't come back!"

So sasuke used his brain un-like the Hyugas to go look for her.

As he jumped around he could hear someone shouting.

So he jumped on the roof where the shouting came from and found Naruto shouting at Hinata as he inched closer and closer he fell on top of them.

"Ouch" sasuke said then he noticed his hand was cupped around Hinata right breast.

She was awake and was very confused to why Sasuke came from the roof and why he was on top of her touching her on her chest.

Sasuke just carried on looking at his hand for some time and thought "soft" so he decided it was O.K to move her breast round a bit.

At this point Hinata just screeched and then turned completed red to continue to faint.

Naruto just sat there with his legs crossed with his eyes wide open thinking" why is Sasuke here and why is he groping Hinata?"

Then naruto stood up because this was wrong and pushed Sasuke over

Then Sasuke screamed "What the hell is wrong with you! Cant you see im enjoying myself!"

Naruto replied with "ano sasuke, I don't know if you know this but you don't grope a girl, and worse the heiress to the Hyuga clan!"

Sasuke jumped up and pointed at naruto saying "but you where shouting at her! And pushing her around and scaring her!" (He only said that to make Naruto feel dumb because Sasuke was proved wrong by Naruto the dumbest person in the whole world!)

"Sasuke, I think you find groping her is worse..."

Sasuke just ignored him and saw his precious, his beloved, his beautiful, his sword but it was in the hands of that dobe.

"Hey naruto you wanna give over the sword?"

Naruto looked at the sword then thought "he wants the sword; I want him to stay, and if that doesn't work ill use the reason of him groping Hinata against him!"

"Sasuke if you stay you can have your sword but if you run away I will tell Hirashi what you did"

Sasuke gave Naruto a look and said "I could just kill you..."

Naruto jumped up and down like a child saying "no you can't!"

Sasuke tried to grab the sword but failed as naruto moved it.

Naruto thought of another clever idea "you stay and I won't tell sakura you are here, but if you don't stay I will give this sword to sakura so she can have fun"

Sasuke looked at him in disgust "That is rank wtf? Why bring that she male into this!"

"Because she loves you!" naruto said in an annoying manner

Sasuke said "ok ill give you a proposal ill stay but, you have to kiss rock lee and you have to keep the retard of the village sakura away from me and most importantly don't tell anybody im here!"

Naruto just shouted yes! Not realising what he said after "ill stay", "ok sasuke you can live with me!"

"I would rather die..." sasuke said point blankly.

At this point Hinata woke from her horrible nightmare but then realised it was real.

She just sat there and watched sasuke and naruto squabble over something.

Suddenly sasuke stopped and looked straight at her "ill live with her!"

Hinata shot up and said "w-what I-is g-going o-on!"

Sasuke wrapped his arm round her waist and said to her in a creepy tone "im going to be living with you" then winked

Naruto walked up in front of her and begged "please Hinata-chan just so he can stay in Konoha"

She gave into his large blue orbs for eyes and said "o-ok"

-Keep it Quite...-

An hour later Hinata successfully snuck Sasuke Uchiha a rouge ninja into her bedroom.

As soon as he got in he stared to strip down to nothing.

Hinata swiftly covered her eyes and screeched "w-what a-are y-you d-doing!"

Sasuke jumped into her bed and said "sleeping, why?"

Hinata said "w-why d-do y-you n-need t-to b-be n-n-n-naked!"

Sasuke just lifted one eyebrow and said "uhhh I always sleep naked?"

Hinata replied "can you please keep you clothes on"

Sasuke gave in and put his boxers on "is this ok?"

Hinata said in her head "slightly" and then said "im going to have a shower so if you need anything im sorry"

Sasuke just nodded

After Hinata's shower she came out in her nighty it was thigh high and a deep purple.

She started to lay out a futon on the floor for her to sleep.

But sasuke grabbed her into the bed and wouldn't let her escape.

Hinata whispered (because her father might hear) "s-sasuke-kun, ano c-can y-you l-let go of me?"

Sasuke said "no"

Hinata didn't know what to do so she just stayed there.

In the morning...

Hinata woke to find sasukes naked body beside her and his hands cupped on her breasts. So Hinata removed his hands and his hands quickly grabbed her tiny waist so again she was trapped.

"Uhhh" sasuke sighed and hugged her tighter.

"Morning my ninja bear" and bites the top of her ear

Hinata shrieks and struggles against him, flaring her legs and arms around.

"Stop moving! Miss irresistible" *winks*

Hinata turns to see his face smirking and her face shocked with horror (because sasuke is scary in her view)

Suddenly they both heard footsteps coming towards the door, Hinata quickly pushed Sasuke under the covers and in all embarrassment she pushed his face straight into her chest and when she was about to move his head neji enters the room.

"Hinata-sama, I wish to speak with you and this conversation will stay in this room"

Hinata was in shock horror that means she will have to stay in this position for hours because neji always talks about things way too long.

"s-sure n-n-neji-neesan" with her full blown blushed face.

"Hinata, I have thought about this for a while now"

"O-ok t-tell m-me t-then" trying to quick this conversation up.

Neji brought a chair from her desk and sat in the center of the room "I think I have fallen for one of my team mates, I thought I would never fall for, someone really un-like me to like"

Hinata shouted "ROCK LEE!"

Neji stood to disgust "HELL NO! Im talking about ..."

Hinata shouted again "GAI SENSEI!"

Mean while under the covers sasuke was almost letting his mass of laughter but stopped himself with the help of Hinata large chest.

This startled Hinata.

Neji continued with "ITS TENTEN YOU IDIOT!" at that point neji stormed out of the room slamming the door.

And at that point sasuke let out his laughter!

In the center of Konoha

Naruto was walking round being proud of him and bumped into kiba.

Kiba looked at him and said "what's with the look on ya' face? Did you finally get laid!"

Naruto jumped up and said "what do you mean you're a virgin Dattebayo!"

Kiba replied "yeah of course im a virgin" in a sarcastic tone

Naruto grabbed his shoulders "who have you done it with?"

Kiba flicked his hands of him and said "too many to count, what do you expect im sexy!"

Naruto gave him a sure you are look and said "who was your first?"

Kiba replied "Mizukage"

Naruto jumped "WHAT!SHE IS LIKE IN HER 30'S!"

Kiba said "I think I know that, she was a sure good fuc..." Kiba was stopped in his speech as naruto covered his mouth.

"Dude I don't want knows Dattebayo!"

Kiba shrugged and asked again "so why are you so happy?"

Naruto replied stupidly "well I totally got Sasuke back! Cause like last night Hinata came to me and gave me his sword cause she like found it and he fell from the sky I was like the sword has magical powers, but anyway he landed on Hinata and groped her boob, now that I think about it she has very big boobs hmmm..."

Naruto stopped as he saw Kibas face was in distraught "WTF! How could Sasuke touch her, im going to kill him, gonna kill him! Where is he!"

Naruto replied stupidly again "oh he is in Hinatas house, I think he is hiding in her bedroom..."

Kiba almost grabbed Naruto and shook him senseless to think that Hinata Hyuga had been groped by that snake and he stayed in her room for the night god knows what happed that night.

Kiba grabbed narutos collar "then what happed after her fell magically from the sky?"

Naruto replied "umm I made him stay and told him I wouldn't tell anyone he was here and ... oh crap ... DONT TELL SAKURA!"

Kiba smirked and said "what's going to stop me?"

Kiba ran off before Naruto could stop him Naruto grabbed his head and kept saying "baka, baka, baka!"

-I Dare you...-

Meanwhile

Sakura was making medicine and jumped from shock as Kiba ran through the door.

"Kiba-kun!"

Kiba looked up with his hands on his knees because he was out of breath "Hey sakura, did you know Sasuke is back?"

Sakura dropped the vile that she was holding and said with tears in her eyes "really, Kiba don't joke please let it be true has he come back for me!"

Kiba replied with a smirk " yeah , he even told me he was dying to see you , and he said as soon as her sees you he is going to confess his love to you , wont that be great Sakura you wont have to sleep with Rock Lee anymore" then he ran away giggling.

Meanwhile at the Hyuga compound

"S-sasuke-kun w-we c-cant s-stay I-in b-bed a-all d-day!" As she tried to escape again.

Sasuke picked her up bridal style (he is still naked) "then we should shower!"

At that point Naruto burst through the door.

Sasuke carried on holding her standing on the bed.

Naruto looked up and his face inches away from Sasukes Man-hood. Then he fell back screaming "WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE YOU NAKED!"

Sasuke replied with a smirk "you're just upset that it's bigger than yours"

At that point Sasuke felt like making the situation worse by just randomly placing his face into Hinatas chest and shaking his face back and forth.

"Uuhhhhhh" sasuke groaned then inhaled the air perversely "Jealous are we Naruto?"

Naruto got up and said "Kiba knows your here and he has gone to tell Sakura"

Sasuke dropped Hinata on the bed and said "well I think this is goodbye" then he kneeled down and pulled Hinatas face to his and pushed his lips forcefully and sweetly against hers. Then disappearing with black smoke.

Hinata touched her lips and looked out the window because at this point she was confused and then sasukes face right in front of hers flash in her mind so she gradually fainted .

"What the hell is up with him , hey Hinata-chan i think Sasuke likes you datte.. Hinata wake up!" Naruto walked over to her bed and shook her a bit but no use .

"uhhh Hinata wake up!" naruto shouted in her ear by this time he was on top of her with his hand on her upper thigh and his face right near hers.

"ehhhhhh?"

Naruto looked at the door to see a little girl with brown hair the looked at the position he was in

"Its not what it looks like!"

The girl started screaming then neji ran to the room

" Hanibi-chan whats wro... NARUTO! What are you doing to Hinata-sama!"

About 30 seconds later practically the whole Hyuga clan surrounded Naruto and Hinata .

Meanwhile at the Yamataka flower shop

" Ino-pig! Sasuke is coming to tell me he loves me!"

Ino looked up from her desk " sure he is Billboard-brow"

Sakura picked up one of the roses and said " roses remind me of Sasuke red for passion and the smell reminds me of how sweet he is!"

Ino grabbed the rose from her " oh and the thorns are his true self sharp and nasty, Sakura whoever told you this is lying , and i bet you that he wont come to shower you with love and all that crap. And if im right you have to walk round naked for half an hour around the whole of Konoha."

" deal , and when he does come you have to suck chojis c***"

Ino almost threw up of the thought of chojis man-hood but she knew she wouldn't have to because why would sasuke like her .

So they shook hands and sakura left Ino to her business .

-Give it back!-

Meanwhile in Hiashis office

" it wasn't what it looked like , i was trying to wake her up"

Hiashi wasent taking any of this

" you may leave naruto but i don't want you ever to enter this respectful compound again!"

Naruto skipped outside saying to himself "im not dead WAHAY!"

And then bumped into Sakura .

"Oh hey Sakura-chan!"

"Move Naruto im looking for Sasuke he is coming to tell me he loves me!"

Naruto looked at her in confusion " ano Sakura-chan i think your wrong about that"

Sakura just thought " he is just jealous" , then said " whys that?"

Naruto grinned " well you see he kissed Hinata-chan not to long ago , and he groped her too , Oh and he was naked!"

"EHHHHHHH HINATA! What does she have that i don't!"

Then at that point Kiba and Ino appeared .

And kiba decided to prove something to sakura " Well Hinata-chan has what i call the PERFECT BODY! She has at least a DD and she has all the curves in the right places wossh she is just perfect! And you ano your eyes are O.K i guess?"

Sakura gave kiba a very dirty look " WHAT im beautiful!"

Ino burst out with laughter! " WOW sakura im guessing sasuke didn't tell you he loved you!"

At that point sasuke appeared out of nowhere in front of Naruto and said " Dobe have you like seen my sword? Cause i was totally killing this guy and i didn't feel right without my sword..." sasuke was stopped by kiba, sakura and ino screaming "SASUKE!"

Sasuke replied "yes?"

Then Sasuke looked up and down Ino and then said " not bad" nodding his head with his hand on his chin.

Then sakura walked up to him and said " don't you have anything to ask me?"

Sasuke looked at her with a blank expression " yes, can you brush your teeth?"

So sasuke turned back to Naruto and carried on his conversation about his precious sword.

At that point Sakura ran away crying and Ino followed.

-OH GOD NO!-

Sakura ran to a tree and cried for a very long time till Ino came over.

" you know you still have to do your dare"

So sakura turned and stripped her clothes and started parading round Konoha.

While she was on Parade she walked into Hinata.

Hinata gasped " S-sakura-chan! W-why a-are y-you naked!" covering her in her jacket.

Sakura then saw it , she thought " why didn't i notice this before , her boobs are HUGE! Not far of from Tsunade !"

"Hinata can i ask you something?"

"ano what is it sakura-chan?"

" when did they grow?" Sakura asked curiously

"when did what grow?" Hinata confusedly asked

Then sakura thought " i shouldn't embarrass her she way too cute to embarrass in public!"

The sakura said " Never mind" and threw the jacket of and began to parade again!

Meanwhile back with Kiba ,Sasuke and Naruto

Kiba remembered what Naruto told him earlier so he kicked sasuke in balls .

Sasuke grabbed his area and fell to the floor coughing "WTF? KIBA!"

Kiba looked down at him and grinned " Hinata is mine" then walked away.

As soon as sasuke recovers , he runs up a tree and flips round to land right in-front of kiba and said with his sinister grin "oh really?"

As he activates his sharingan and chidori and sends kiba straight through the tree and into the wall beside Naruto.

Before Sasuke could finish him of a familiar Grey haired Ninja appears in Sasukes vision .

"Oh Kakashi sensei how nice of you to join us!" in a very sarcastic tone

Then un-expectantly Kakashi strikes at Sasuke sending him through 3 trees .

Sasuke sits up coughing "WTF? WAS THAT FOR!"

Kakashi gave a confused look and said " Oh i thought you were going to attack."

Then he walks away reading his 'Make Out Paradise'

So sasuke got up and walked over to naruto " so anyway my sword?"

Meanwhile in Hokage office

"Tsunade-sama i have news Sasuke Uchiha is back in Konoha"

Tsunade and Shizune Jumped up both saying " HUH!"

After an hour or 2 of discussing the reasons why he might be here they came to the conclusion if he isn't attacking he is bored...

-kissy kissy-

Back with Sasuke and Naruto

"So dobe have you seen my sword?"

Naruto looked at him and said " I never gave your sword back Teme!"

Sasuke squinted and then pushed Naruto to the wall " Give my Fucking sword back then!"

POOF!

Sasuke looked at the smoke then said " Damn it!"

So sasuke walked into the center of Konoha and looked into the distance to see the Pink-Haired Harlot . Then ran into a alley way saying " why is she naked!"

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder

"So Sasuke-kun do you like what you see?" pressing her Naked body up against his back

Sasuke refused to turn then said " im not scared to kill you Sakura, but if you don't leave right now ill make it my top priority"

Sakura pushed herself of him then ran away crying again.

Sasuke knew where naruto would be , so he made his way to the training field.

At the Training field

" Wow Naruto i can see the youth running through you!" Rock Lee said with his shining grin and his thumb up.

Naruto looked up from the ground and said " Really! Thanks lee!" he said with his goofy grin.

On the otherside of the training field Hinata and Neji Practise there Gen-Jutsu, but before they and duel sasuke jumps right between them.

" Oh have you seen Naruto?"

Hinata blushed at the sight of Sasuke but Neji still wanted to battle so he decided Sasuke would be a more suitable opponent .

But before Neji could strike Sasuke put his hand in his face then pushed him back.

" oh there he is with his boyfriend! Bye Hina-chan" he said with a blow of a kiss and winking.

So Sasuke jumped onto Narutos back and gave him a noogy .

"AHHHH Teme whats that for!"

Then sasuke remember the bet between them.

" So Naruto when you gonna kiss your boyfriend?"

Naruto couldn't think what sasuke was talking about then he remember there conversation outside his apartment.

Naruto looked at him with disgust " you left though!"

Then sasuke smirked " well im still here!"

Lee looked at them both wonder what sort of youth they were talking about...

Then naruto faced Lee and said " Lee i have to kiss you ."

Lee didn't quite catch what he said but it was too late Naruto already pressed his lips against his. Then quickly removed them.

" sorry Lee" naruto said as he looked at the ground.

Then Lee smiled and said " wow Naruto your such a better kisser than Sakura , i won't mind if we ever do it again! YOUTH!" then skipped away!

Naruto turned round to sasuke in disgust and realised Sasuke was holding a camera.

" Wow Naruto Lees in love!" Sasuke said while he put his camera away.

" YOU RECORDED IT!" naruto shouted

" Of course i did , why wouldn't I?" Sasuke said with his smirk

Naruto stomped of back to the center of Konoha .

-Sooo..?-

About a hour later Hinata had finished her training with Neji she lost again and she sat under a tree to rest her body with her eyes closed.

" Here Hinata" Sasuke said passing her water

Hinata opened her eyes and blushed immediately " A-arigato s-s-sasuke-kun" she managed to say while taking the bottle from his hand.

Sasuke smiled and sat down beside her " aren't you hot in that after training?"

Hinata looked at him and said "Y-yes"

Sasuke smiled " then why don't you take it off?"

Hinata didn't want to take it off because then it would reveal her chest even though she was wearing a bra and a fishnet top she hated her chest and she didn't want Sasuke to look at her in that way.

So she replied with "I-i d-dont w-want t-too"

Sasuke stood up and got in front of her and straddled over her legs and started to unzip her Jacket. Hinata started to panic so she stopped him but he licked her hand which sent her to start whipping her hands on the grass. Sasuke took the Jacket of her then removed his shirt and covered her.

" its much cooler that way" he said with a gentle smile then got of her and sat next to her again.

Hinata smiled and replied "A-arigato S-sasuke-Kun"

"Hinata-chan i know this sounds strange but out of all the girls i like you the most , like alot do you want to go on a date tomorrow ?" Sasuke said as he turned his head away from hers and blushed.

Hinata looked at him she really couldn't believe it and she didn't know how to reply because she liked Naruto but Naruto shouted at her and really scared her and what harm would do if she went on a date with Sasuke.

So she looked at the ground and said " Y-y-y-y-yes"

Sasuke was expecting a rejection so in his surprise he turned round and hugged her

" Thank you Hinata-chan! I will not fail ill pick you up at 8 and ill take you too that restraunt that just opened up!"

The next day at the Hyuga compound

Hinata is in her room trying to figure out what to wear but she has never been the girly girl. So she phoned Ino one of the most girliest girls she know.

"A-ano I-ino-chan can you h-help me c-chose and o-outfit b-because i h-have a d-date w-with s-s-s-s-sasuke-kun!"

Ino replied with a screech " OMG WOW! Hinata get in there! And sure ill be over in 10 mins so we can go shopping!"

10 mins later ino arrives

So Ino and Hinata head off to go clothes shopping

At 8'o clock at the hyuga compound

Sasuke arrived on time in his black with white pin-stripped suit with a red shirt that was partly open .

He knocked on the door and Hinata open the door with a black and white stripped tube dress that she totally was not comfortable wearing with inch heels . Her hair was pulled back into a bun and her bangs where left the way they are always.

Sasukes jaw literally dropped he never ever thought Hinata Hyuga would wear anything like that but then again he was very pleased to see her curves more outlined and to see mass cleavage.

He smiled at her and said " i didn't know you could become more beautiful" she blushed at his words and he took her hand and guided her to the restraunt .

They reached the restraunt , sasuke had booked a table before hand , a table right next to the fish tank .

They sat and the waiter arrived with 2 menus and asked " what would you be drinking?"

Hinata looked at the waiter and said "A-ano ill have a-a o-ora.." she was cut of by sasuke who said " we will be having the house red please"

The waiter looked at sasuke and said " are you sure you are of the age?"

Sasuke activated his sharingan and said " do you have a death wish?"

The waiter nodded and walked away.

Hinata looked at sasuke and said " i-i d-dont d-d-drink a-alcohol"

He smiled and said " oh you will like it don't worry"

Hinata said " A-ano i-i d-d-dont w-want t-to get d-d-drunk!"

Sasuke looked at her and just smiled .

The waiter arrived with the drinks and placed them on the coasters available.

Hinata looked down at the deep red coloured liquid and looked at sasuke who already drank at least half of the glass. So Hinata picked up the glass and sipped a bit the taste was weird but she strangely like the flavour it was if it was dancing on her tongue so carried on .

Sasuke looked up and stopped her from drinking the whole glass and said " i thought you didn't want to be drunk?"

Hinata put down the glass and said "oh"

They both looked at the menus sasuke immediately choose the steak and Hinata was looking at the sushi.

The waiter arrived once again and asked " have you chosen a starter and main?"

Sasuke nodded and said " for a starter we will both be sharing the cesar salad with some olives and breadsticks and for main i will be having a medium-rare T-bone steak please"

The waiter scratch down the order and then looked at hinata who had her mouth on the wine glass again .

Hinata put down the glass then said " T-the s-sushi platter p-please" she finished with a hiccup .

The waiter nodded once again and scratched down the order and took the menus away.

Sasuke laughed for a bit then said to Hinata " your already drunk!"

Hinata pointed onto his nose and said " NO I AM NOT!" *hiccup* then sitting back down to drink again.

Sasuke smiled and said " yes you are" *poking her nose*

An hour later

The date had finished Sasuke felt success but Hinata felt sick because of the amount of wine she had consumed. So sasuke took her home by carring her bridal-style and she fell asleep in his arms.

-I like her, But why now?-

Meanwhile at Narutos apartment naruto thinks about his past then Hinata come to his head and how she seemed so distant to him but she wasn't and a in fact she was closer to him friendly wise than Sakura. She was always there to help but he didn't notice how nice and sweet she was towards him. He was to obsessed with his missions , Sakura and getting Sasuke back to the village. He was falling for Hinata and he didn't even realise it she was a lot prettier than sakura and she had a way better personality and never ever wanted to hurt him. Naruto really wanted to apologise to her properly for what he did to her outside his apartment.

"Hinata..."

The next day on the training field

Hinata was up early to sober up before her father realised that she had been drinking. She was practising her Gen-jutsu, but she could see in the distance naruto , she quickly deactivated her byukagan because she really didn't want to see naruto naked.

"Hey Hinata-chan!"

Hinata smiled with a slight blush " H-hello N-n-naruto-kun!"

Naruto grabbed her hands and said " Hinata! , Gome for what i did to you outside my apartment and i will like to thank you for all the things you did for me im the past i didn't quite thank you for , Hinata! I-i-i-i-i-i L-l-l..." Naruto was cut off by the sound of a thousand birds it was Sasuke and his Chidori and he was not happy.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as he ran at Naruto with his Sharingan activated and the chidori at its max.

Naruto fliched and pushed Hinata to the side he did his hand signs and said " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" then a thousand shadow clones surrounded the area and Sasuke .

Sasuke destroyed every shadow clone in his path till he reached his target. He grabbed the real Naruto and was about to strike him but then Hinata grabbed his arm and said " Dont do it!"

Sasuke stopped and dropped Naruto to the ground and as soon as he started to walk away naruto said " Hinata i love you do you love me!"

Sasuke turned and saw the exspression on her face he knew she liked him but he wanted her for himself. He activated his Sharingan and put her under Gen-jutsu.

Hinata looked round all she could see was a white surrounding and then she could see Sasuke walking towards her . He grabbed her chin and said " Hinata , I love you , ive always loved you , you are not like the other girls , you beautiful , strong and you have a great personality . I just wanted to get my feelings across before you went away and married Naruto because i know you love him and because i truly love you i will let you have what you want."

Sasuke ended the Gen-jutsu and walked away leaving Hinata to decide between Him and Naruto.

Sasuke went to the waterfall , the waterfall that lets him be himself , let him relax but also the place he saw Hinata.

Sasuke looked into the clear blue water and tears started to flow down his face.

He knew he should be getting worked up over this but he couldn't help himself he loved hinata from the beginning she would never annoy him she would always keep her distance but while she admired Naruto he always admired her even though he had never really had a conversation with her he knew she was the one, she captured his heart, even if she so glimpsed at him for a mini second it would make his heart skip a beat.

He didn't want her for sex or repopulating his clan he just wanted to wake up seeing her , to be able to hold her , to be able to kiss her and most of all have a conversation with her.

He sat there for a bit till he was able to come to his senses and stopped crying he stood up and removed his clothes to his boxers and jumped into the river.

-WHAT!-

Back at the training field

"What did you just say Hinata?" naruto asked

" I said no" Hinata replied without struggle

Naruto hugged her and said " are you sure? , I'll make sure to make you happy unlike that Teme Sasuke"

Hinata pushed Naruto off her " I said no Naruto , I did love you , but i knew that you would never love me because you loved Sakura from the beginning and never ever once gave me the time of day , you treated me like nothing , as if i didn't exist , i tried so hard to prove to you how much i had improved , i looked up to you , i always thought you gave me strength by just smiling or talking to me , but no it just made me weaker because no matter how hard i tried you would never love me. And Naruto im sorry if this seems selfish but i give up on trying to impress you . I will always love you but more of a brother i look up to love, nothing more."

Hinata turned round and walked away , Naruto looked to the ground trying to think of what to say but he really didn't know what to say she was right , he knew it he lost his chance , he was too late.

Hinata couldnt help but cry she had so many emotions going on she really was confused , had she fell for Sasuke? , why did she not love Naruto anymore? , was she being selfish? , what should she do?...

-Be mine-

Sasuke floated in the water imagining he was somewhere else , somewhere he could feel the right sort of love ,the love that wasn't one-sided or a stupid fan-girl that was just after what was in his pants.

He wanted Hinata he wanted her so bad it hurt , his chest felt like it was going to explode.

He needed to let it out so he shouted at the top of his lungs " FUCK IT , I LOVE YOU , MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE FUCKING WORLD , I WANT YOU , I NEED YOU , HINATA! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

"Watashi wa anata o mo aishite"

Sasuke turned to see Hinata standing there crying with a full blushed face.

Sasuke really couldn't believe it he looked at her for a while . He got out of the water and gradually hugged her.

She hugged back , this sent chills up his spine . then her head parted his chest she looked deep into his onyx eyes as he looked into her lavender pale ones. Slowly their lips reaching till they meet both their eyes close Hinata put her hands behind his neck and through his soft and smooth hair. His hands stayed on her curved tiny waist. The kiss deepened Sasuke pulled her body right up against his . sasuke thought he died and went to heaven but then again that's impossible for his track record . they stood there for a while they didn't want to part. As much as he wanted to lead this to the bedroom he didn't want to hurt her or scare her away he just wanted to be with her and her kissing him was more that he thought he was going to get, so his pleasure was at ease. They stopped and put their foreheads together and smiled she knew then she really did love sasuke and that she shouldn't be scared of him as much as his actions towards her before where rather perverted she knew that he was putting on a act to fool Naruto the way he was now was the true Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke hugged her tight once again the put his clothes back on.

" S-sasuke-kun h-here"

Sasuke turned to see Hinata holding the sword in front of him. He smiled and took the sword " i don't need this , i always called it my precious but i found something more precious to me and that's you Hinata" he threw the sword into the river.

A month Later sasuke was part of the village , he had his own apartment back again and Hinata had been with him since.

" Morning Hinata-chan!" sasuke said with a grin

" Morning Sasuke-kun!" she said with a sweet smile.

Sasuke pulled her to him for a morning kiss and then continued to hug her.

"ill go make breakfast kay!" hinata said with a smile.

Sasuke nodded as he laid back onto his bed.

10 mins later Hinata comes back with some tea and toast for sasuke and puts it on the side table.

He smiled and ate his breakfast .

"im going to have a shower kay!" hinata said , so hinata left the room.

Sasuke finished his breakfast, oh he longed to actually make love to Hinata but he was still scared he was scare her away. But he thought they are of the age and they have been going out for over a month and what harm could happen?

He went back to the bedroom then thought " her dads gonna want her back soon, crap"

Hinata came out of the shower but there was a problem the shower was on the brink and when she turned it on it wet all of her clothes . so she walked into sasukes room in a towel and asked with her face the colour of a tomato " c-c-can i-i b-b-borrow s-s-s-some c-clothes w-while m-m-mine d-d-d-dry p-p-please?"

Sasuke looked at his girlfriend and quickly covered his nose as he was having a nose bleed . "S-s-s-s-sure!" he got off his bed and went through his cupboards he found a uchiha T-shirt and some black shorts. He passed them to her.

" A-a-a-arigato s-s-s-sasuke-kun" she said as she was about leave the room.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and said "sorry!" and pulled her over to the bed and got on top of her.

Hinata looked up at him and said "S-s-s-sasuke-kun?" they were both blushing he wanted it and she secretly wanted it too. He was about to get of her but he was stopped as she grabbed him in for a kiss. There tongues met and his hands explored her body. Her hands trailed up his chest as he removed the towel off her she quickly tried to cover herself. Sasuke didn't want to embarrass her so he removed his clothes and pulled the thick covers over him and her. His tongue explored the whole of her body he left his love bite on her neck and they were both ready. So he entered her , her screams and groans drove sasuke mad he loved the way she reacted when he thrusted into her. They both groaned when they got to their climaxes and when they finished they lied next to each other looking into each other's eyes then smiled.


End file.
